


The Voice Behind His Eardrum

by ithicablau



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Panic Attacks, im so sorry, this hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithicablau/pseuds/ithicablau





	The Voice Behind His Eardrum

"I'm okay," he screamed for an entire world to hear.

But even still he felt my scratching, deep within his ear.

"They all know that you're lying, they all know you're afraid.

They hear it in every word you've sung and every chord you've played.

They see it in your tired face, and the way your fingers twitch.

Try and drown me with their praises and still you'll feel the itch."

I spoke and knew he listened, because I heard him swallow hard. 

But I won't stop, until much more than his throat and hands are charred.

The glutton that I am, I couldn't possibly end it there,

Not while he could still see straight, and still suck in more air.

"What you mistake for love, is simply pity, pretty thing.

You're just one more attention whore who thinks that he can sing. 

I know it hurts, but you need the truth that I alone will speak,

There's no one on this fucking earth who can't see that you're weak."

His breathing now was quickening, his eyes began to glaze. 

Fingernails plucking cuticles. A glorious display.

I am the voice behind his eardrum, his head is my domain. 

I can feel myself invading every cell and every vein.

"Is it painful," I ask and he shudders, "or have you grown to love the ache? 

That burning behind your sternum- was that a tear? For heaven's sake.

There's no car radio loud enough, no enigmatic kitchen sink.

That could quiet your sick mind enough, or pull you from the brink."

"I'm okay," he whispers quietly to no one but us two.

His hands around his skull he tries to tell himself it's true.

"I'm okay," he repeats, eyes wild, and I cackle with a sneer.

"If that's the case, my broken doll, then why I am still here?"

X


End file.
